Fairy Dust
by Smile because it happened
Summary: AU. What if Jack were only 9 when Evelyn Mercer was murdered? Does Bobby make as good a parent as big brother?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, this is my first attempt at a Four Brothers fanfic, so I apologise if some of the characters seem ooc or anything. I also know that Jack being left in the costody of Bobby is pretty unrealistic considering Bobby's criminal record and stuff, but this is ficton right? If you want a story that is 100 true to real life, this one probably isn't for you. Um so yeh, with that in mind, enjoy the story! Any comments will be greatly appreciated, so please leave a review (but no flames please)!_

Bobby Mercer tugged at his shirt collar nervously as he tried to get comfortable in the hard chairs of Detroit Social Services Office. There were hoards of people hurrying around, cell phones clutched to their ears as they balanced brief cases and coffee cups. No one was playing any attention to Bobby despite him having given his name twice to reception, and he was beginning to wonder if the frantic phone call he'd received last night had been nothing more than a bad dream.

Just as he was debating whether or not to simply get up and leave, a woman appeared at the foot of the stairs. She looked stressed out and tired as her eyes quickly scanned the room before finally focusing on Bobby. He saw her draw a deep and calming breath as she strode purposefully towards him.

"Mr Mercer?" She inquired once with in reach, extending her hand with out waiting for a reply. Bobby hesitated slightly before shaking her hand, he wasn't used to such formal greetings. "I'm Susie Kingsly, I presume you've been told why you're here. I'm so sorry to hear about the death of your mother, Evelyn did so much work for us over the years…she will be sorely missed by everyone."

Bobby nodded to show he accepted her condolences, but in reality the news that Evelyn was gone had not yet fully registered in his mind. Susie cleared her throat, obviously eager to get back to business. "I have your youngest brother Jack in my office, understandably he's very shook up and unstable right now, so we felt a familiar face might help him settle slightly. Would you be willing to see him?"

"Yes of course." Bobby followed Susie up the stairs and along a corridor.

"Jack's very excited you're here, he asked us to specifically contact you." Bobby smiled at that, Mom had always said he and Jack had a special bond, despite Bobby being out of town for most of Jack's short time at the Mercer's.

Susie stopped outside a small-ish room with large windows. She glanced at Bobby as he stared through the glass at the small boy inside. Jack was sitting in Susie's office chair, spinning backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards. He face was scrunched up in concentration, as if spinning was the most important thing in the world. He must have felt someone watching him, as he jerked the chair to a standstill and raised his eyes to meet Bobby's. The anger Bobby saw in them burned through the glass and almost made him step back.

"That's Jack?" He questioned, the child in the office not fitting Bobby's memory of Jack.

Susie nodded. "He hasn't said much, just that we should call you and that he likes Hockey." Bobby grinned, Jack had always wanted to join in the games with his brothers. Susie pushed open the door to the office and Bobby hesitated before following her over to Jack.

"Hey Jackie boy," Bobby bent down to the child's level and forced a smile. "How you doing huh?" Jack blinked at him with eyes not really seeing and hunched a shoulder in response.

"You remember your brother Bobby don't you Jack?" Bobby was glad Susie was there, yet her presence made him feel slightly uncomfortable and edgy.

"Yeah, you remember me don't you Cracker Jack!" Bobby smacked Jack playfully on the arm, hoping to see a spark of recognition in his eyes at the mention of his old nickname. Jack gave a short sharp nod but didn't raise his eyes from his lap.

Bobby glanced at the social worker, who nodded encouragingly at him. "So…where did you stay last night Jack?"

Jack licked his lips nervously, why was everyone staring at him all of a sudden? He just wanted to be left alone. "I stayed with Mrs McCauley." He mumbled into his t-shirt.

"What did you say?" Bobby lent forward to try and hear him better, then turned to the social worker when it became apparent Jack wouldn't to repeat it. "I can't understand what he's saying…"

"We have emergency foster carers Mr Mercer. When we failed to contact you last night we felt it was the best option."

Bobby frowned in confusion. "But what about my brother? Jerry…I mean Jeremiah Mercer lives right here in the neighbourhood."

Susie cleared her throat awkwardly before finally meeting Bobby's eyes. "There's been some concerns Mr Mercer, about the way your brother conducts his business. As you well know there have been…incidents in the past and we felt…" She ran her fingers through her hair tiredly, sighing deeply. "Before we place a child into the care of an individual, there are certain checks that need to be carried out to…to make sure that the child will be taken care of properly and…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I understand all that shit. But Jerry's family. I mean, he's got kids of his own for Gods sake!"

"Mr Mercer," She spoke calmly but firmly, stopping Bobby mid-rant. "Jack is the main priority right now, you will have time to voice any concerns you may have at a later date, so please, could we just focus on Jack right now."

Bobby cleared his throat awkwardly and drew himself up. "Right, I mean yes, of course. Er…yes I mean, you know best right? Is he, well…" Bobby turned to look at Jack, hoping to find what he was trying to say written on his face.

Jack blinked up at him, wide eyes looking at Bobby properly for the first time that afternoon. He took a deep breath and said loudly and clearly, "When are we going home?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, so many reviews for ch 1! Completely unexpected, but a lovely suprise. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. _

Bobby gaped at Jack for a second before turning to face Susie. "Can I talk to you for a minute, you know, outside or something?"

"Yes of course." Susie bent down to address Jack. "We're just popping outside for a minute Jack, we'll be right back. You just sit tight in here ok?"

Jack didn't reply, simply kept staring at Bobby with those cool calm blue eyes. Bobby felt them burning into his back as he followed Susie out of her office and into the corridor.

"Is there a problem Mr Mercer?" Susie asked as soon as the door shut behind them, keeping her voice low and tone neutral.

"Yes there's a fucking problem. What the hell is he talking about 'When are we going home'? Is that why you've brought me here? You want me to take the kid home? Look after him and shit, save you the trouble. You want me to be his fucking father? Where the hell did you get that idea from?"

"It was something your mother mentioned before she died," Susie noted Bobby's head jerk up at the mention of Evelyn. "She said in passing to one of our social workers that if anything ever happened to her, she'd like Jack to be entrusted into you're care. The social worker made a note of this on Jack's file. Jack has no immediate biological family he can stay with, and as Jack's legal guardian Evelyn Mercer is entitled to dictate where she would like Jack to be placed in the case of an emergency. As the only written evidence we have we are entitled by law to respect Evelyn's wishes and enlist Jack into your care if you are willing to take him."

"I don't understand, why would Mom say something like that…she can't have known what was going to happen could she? This doesn't make sense…"

"I'm sorry Mr Mercer, I presumed you were already aware of these arrangements and that's why you agreed to come here today. Obviously I didn't plan for you to find out like that…but with no mention of Jack in Evelyn's will, we really had no other choice but to contact you. Look, I understand this I an incredibly stressful and emotional time for you, would you like me to leave you alone for a while to…"

"People keep asking me that. What do you expect me to do, cry or something? I appreciate your concern, but I'm sorry, I can't take Jack home with me. Hell, I don't even have a home at the moment. I don't have a girlfriend, I don't have a job, I don't have…well whatever it is Jack needs I don't have it and I can't give it to him. That kid, that little boy sitting in there, he's not anyone I know. He's not anything to do with me…well he is, I mean he was, I mean….I can't…I can't even look after myself, let alone a nine year old child."

Susie nodded her head. "Ok, if that's how you feel."

Bobby sighed in frustration. He hated this place, he hated this situation, and right now he hated himself. "It's not just a question about how I feel. Don't you see? It's just not me…I don't know anything about kids. I'm just…I don't need anything else in my life right now."

Susie nodded again. "Ok." Bobby stared at her. He'd expected her to get angry, or at the very least try and convince him to change his mind. "You've done nothing to reproach yourself about Mr Mercer, you know what's best for you in the present circumstances. You've no need to feel guilty."

"Thank you." Bobby said, the anger in his voice failing to completely conceal the undertone of relief. Susie nodded before turning back as if to enter the room. "Wait! What's going to happen to him?"

Susie shrugged. "You know better than anyone how the system works Mr Mercer. We're trying to trace his biological father, but he lost contact when Jack was just a baby. In the mean time, I expect Jack'll be sent to a group home. There seems little reason in trying to settle him with new foster carers, especially when his Dad could be found at any time."

"Yes well, that's what he needs isn't it. Jack should be with his Dad. Little boys need their Dads." Susie's smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she slipped back into the office, leaving Bobby standing alone in the corridor. He looked through the window and for a split second his eyes met Jack's. The disappointment that flooded out of them made Bobby's stomach tighten with guilt as he hurried down the stairs and out into the parking lot.

Bobby slammed the door shut so hard the whole car shuddered. He shoved the key in the ignition and slammed his foot down on the pedal. The car shot straight of the parking space only to be met by the sound of squealing breaks. Bobby gasped and jerked the car to a standstill.

"Learn to drive Asshole!" The driver of the other car yelled out the window as he reversed then sped around Bobby's car and out of the parking lot.

"SHIT!" Bobby yelled, slamming his fist against the steering wheel. The pain made him feel slightly better, but did nothing to ease the niggling in the pit of his stomach. "Shit, shit, shit, shit…" He mumbled as he put his head in his hands.

After a minute he open the door and stomped back towards Susie's office. As she handed him Jack's small duffle bag, Bobby noticed that for the first time that afternoon, Susie's eyes where smiling as well as her mouth.

_Oh dear, that was pretty bad. But I wanted to post something. And now the initially introduction chapters are out the way, I can get down to the real nitty gritty of this story! More action coming soon, I promise. Please read and review, ideas, constructive criticism and opinions will be greatly appreciated! _


End file.
